direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
凱歌、沈黙が眠る頃
DOZING GREEN |title= 凱歌、沈黙が眠る頃 |romaji= Gaika, Chinmoku ga Nemuru Koro |translation= Paean, the Time When Silence Sleeps |release= UROBOROS (2008) |length= 4:22 |composer= |PV= }} Our battle　What do you feel about this fist that shakes in anger? アノ壁を越えろ Justice for dying 後戻りが出来ないのは誰だ?　言い訳がましいのはもううんざりだ 台車に積み上げた肉と　八方塞がりで気付きやがる 式場は甘い密の香りだろ?　ガラス越しに決して目を離さない アウシュビッツは沈黙に狂う　貴様等に神をくれてやる Salute the monkey Salute the monkey The desires to combine with god Sex with a Humanoid 望まれない?愛でもない? 生まれる事の自由に　疑い失うモノが 戸惑う間も無くただ　受け入れる現実は 夢さえ全て錆びつかせるから Solution and tomorrow, that's rubbish Devil In A Midnight Mass | These eyes opened up and understood everything Our battle　What do you feel about this fist that shakes in anger? Ano kabe o koero The good and the bad have all been rooted into us Hakai　Zetsubō　Shikisokuzekū No turning back A boon or a bane Every night, death opens its mouth, tangles its tongue and comes for me No turning back Salute the monkey Salute the monkey The desires to combine with god Sex with a Humanoid Nozomarenai? Ai demo nai? FOREVER ABANDONED Umareru koto no jiyū ni　Utagai ushinau mono ga nai nara… Our battle　What do you feel about this fist that shakes in anger? Ano kabe o koero Justice for dying Atomodori ga dekinai no wa dare da?　Iiwake ga mashii no wa mō unzari da Daisha ni tsumiageta niku to　Happōfusagari de kizuki ya garu Shikijō wa amai mitsu no kaori daro?　Garasugoshi ni keshite me o hanasanai Aushubittsu wa chinmoku ni kurū　Kisamara ni kami o kurete yaru Salute the monkey Salute the monkey The desire to combine with god Sex with a Humanoid Nozomarenai? Ai demo nai? Umareru koto no jiyū ni　Utagai ushinau mono ga Tomadō ma mo naku tada　Ukeireru genjitsu wa Yume sae subete sabitsukaseru kara Solution and tomorrow, that's rubbish Devil In A Midnight Mass | These eyes opened up and understood everything Our battle　What do you feel about this fist that shakes in anger? Climb over that wall The good and the bad have all been rooted in us Destruction Despair All visible things are vain No turning back A boon or a bane Every night, death opens its mouth, tangles its tongue and comes for me No turning back Salute the monkey Salute the monkey The desires to combine with god Sex with a Humanoid Undesired? Is it not love? FOREVER ABANDONED If there're no doubts and nothing to lose, to the freedom of being born… Our battle　What do you feel about this fist that shakes in anger? Climb over that wall Justice for dying Who's the one that can't turn back? I'm tired of all the excuses You notice it only when the flesh gets piled up on the cart and when all sides gets blocked The ceremonial halls are a taste of sweet honey right? Watching it thru the glass window, you never look away Auschwitz goes crazy in silence I'll give you god Salute the monkey Salute the monkey The desires to combine with god Sex with a Humanoid Undesired? Is it not love? If there's not a single moment to be at lost at having no doubts and nothing to lose, to the freedom of being born Then the reality we must face will turn everything, even dreams into rust Solution and tomorrow, that's rubbish Devil In A Midnight Mass }} Trivia Title * The working title of this song was , which is a Buddhist term that means "Form Is Emptiness" or "All Is Vanity". Versions